Alain: Becoming the Hunted
by theeternalrival1
Summary: Now that Alain has escaped in the human world. What must he do now that the Ganma has disavowed him after being falsely accused for killing his own father. Told by Alain's point of view -One Shot- (takes place after Ghost's 24th episode.)
_This is my first one-shot fic, taking a quick break from Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations. This time, it involves Alain, aka, Necrom; in his point of view, he contemplates about what should he do next that now he is now isolated in the human world after being falsely accused of killing his father. It takes place in after episode 24 of Ghost, and is narrated through Alain's perspective._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Kamen Rider Ghost, and the entire Kamen Rider series in general belongs to TOEI, TV Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions._

 _Song used for this one-shot song fic is " **From the Inside** " by Linkin Park_

* * *

 _ **I don't know who to trust your surprise**_  
 _ **(Everyone feels so far away from me)**_

After what happen in my world... I have been accused of killing my own father, in which I am not held responsible for. With my brother Adel ascended to his throne, and I wasn't able to do anything about it. I was being betrayed of my own kind, as a result.

 _ **Happy thoughts sift through dust and the lies**_  
 _ **(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
** **(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)**_  
 _ **(All I ever think about is this)**_  
 _ **(All the tiring time between)**_  
 _ **(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)** **  
**_

Now that I escaped into the human world, with Specter and his friend, Tenkuuji Takeru. I felt being unwelcomed by their friends; they kept their distance from me, even that I have fled from my own world. Now that Adel has took the throne from my father. And, Alia... If you were seeing father's death right before your very eyes, what would you ever say.

 _ **Take everything from the inside  
**_ _ **and throw it all away  
**_ _ **'cause I swear for the last time  
**_ _ **I won't trust myself with you**_

The very last words my father said to me... " _Alain, if ever you are lost... Move forward under your heart's content._ "

 _ **Tension is building inside steadily  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Happy thoughts forcing their way out of me**_

Father, if you are watching me within this world. I swear I will find out the truth. The only thing I have in mind now, that I have isolated myself against my people, and now that they have accused me of my father's assassination, the Grand Emperor Adonis.

 _ **(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)**_

And each time I roam around the human world, people kept making a mockery out of me by the way I look, and now I am trapped with a mortal body!

 _ **I'll take everything from the inside  
and throw it all away  
'Cause I swear for the last time  
I won't trust myself with you**_

Still, my brother Adel wanted me dead. He even sent Javel to kill me to use the Ultima Eyecon. Specter, has sacrificed himself right before his very eyes. Why did he do that... After all what I did to him that broke his heart...? Did Specter still consider me as my friend? If he did, but Tenkuji Takeru's friends still treated me an outcast. Now that Javel has ended up like me, are stuck in this wretched world full of humans.

 _ **Everything from the inside  
and just throw it all away  
'Cause I swear for the last time  
I won't trust myself with you  
You  
You**_

Here I am, a mere mortal with no friends and no family. Where am I supposed to go, it's only a matter of time before I am going to...

Now that Adel has become the Emperor of the Ganma. I have a feeling if he has something to do with father's assassination. If that's the case, I will make sure he will regret everything what he has done.


End file.
